


It's All Just A Misunderstanding

by emocezi



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he'd <i>meant</i> to bite the crazy blonde.  It wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to infect the guy.  It wasn't like he'd gone looking for someone to bite.</p><p>It had just...happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodious329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/gifts).



> This is dedicated to melodious329 who got the winning bid on the furys_avengers Auction. She requested something where were!Cougar accidentally bit Jensen and had to deal with the fall out. I had been working on something different, and a lot darker originally, but the idea just kind of fell apart in my brain and I decided to start fresh. melodious329, I hope you like.

Cougar shifted his feet, avoiding Clay's gaze.

It wasn't like he'd _meant_ to bite the crazy blonde. It wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to infect the guy. It wasn't like he'd gone looking for someone to bite.

It had just...happened.

He'd been walking from the range to the barracks and he'd smelled something that had taken hold of his hind brain. The next thing he knew he was staring into the stunned blue eyes of one Corporal Jensen, Jacob D, with the taste of blood in his mouth and the inkling that he'd maybe, accidentally bitten the other soldier.

Whoops.

He'd gone to Clay first, dragging the Corporal behind him in an attempt to explain himself before Clay heard about the newest shifter in his merry band of outcasts and misfits.

"Can someone explain that the hell is going on? And why the hell I'm not looking for medical attention after this asshole just _bit_ me?" The Corporal asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Cougar flinched, Clay sighed, and the Corporal carefully crossed his arms and worked on getting a proper sulk on.

"I'm going to assume you know what we do and who we are?" Clay rumbled, eyeing the tall blonde as if he was about to shift forms right here and go for the jugular. 

"Yeeessss." The Corporal's answer was drawn out as he looked from face to face, searching for some sort of answer.

Cougar stared at the wall, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. 

"What you probably don't know, because we don't like to talk about it, is that every Loser isn't exactly..." Clay paused, searching for the word. "...human."

Cougar winced and met Clay's eyes for a split second, trying to impart guilt, embarrassment and apologies in a glance. He wasn't sure if he'd succeeded.

"I kinda already knew that." The Corporal mumbled. Clay cocked his head and the corporal shrugged. "Intelligence gathering for an op. I needed to know. Why are you telling me this now?" The blonde went still, eyes widening as he cupped the bite mark where his neck met his shoulder. "You..." He pointed a finger an accusing at Cougar "You bit me. You _bit_ me!"

"Didn't mean to." Cougar sulked, tugging his hat down low so he could hide his face.

"He bit me." The Corporal said again, looking to Clay for conformation. The Colonel sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding once in a sharp movement.

"Welcome to the Losers, Corporal Jensen. If you have any questions, about anything, don't hesitate to ask Cougar." 

"No." Cougar spat, like the word tasted vile on his tongue.

"You bit him, you take responsibility." Clay rumbled warningly. "You know the rules." 

The sniper sighed testily and Clay’s eyes narrowed dangerously, a low growl permeating the room. A few awkward moments later Cougar lowered his head and shuffled a few steps towards the Corporal who side eyed him.

“Tell me Corporal Jensen, have you at least completed SERE?” Clay asked, wanting to know how much work had to be put into his newest team member.

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t you working in the field?” 

“There’s not many people who are willing to work with my particular skill set.” Jensen answered as truthfully as possible, trying to hide his wince.

“And what skill set is that?”

“I talk a lot.”

“I’m not sure I understand how your daily wordcount is a skill set, or a problem.”

“Give it some time.” Jensen said shrugging, like he was used to people ignoring him and passing him from team to team when they got tired of him as a person.

Cougar cocked his head to the side, studying the man his wolf had wanted so badly it had taken over his body. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare enough to be almost legend in the were-community. 

“You are ours now.” Cougar said quietly, amending the sentence in his head to end with _mine_. Clay had known the second Cougar stalked through the door dragging the confused, newly bitten Corporal behind him. 

Jensen shrugged again, looking unconcerned and unconvinced at the statement. Like he refused to believe someone would want to have him around after he was back stateside. Like he was waiting for Cougar and Clay to take a long look at him and shake their heads, throwing him back after a few weeks. 

 

“Cougar’s right. As unconventional as this was, you’re ours now. You’re pack. And we protect our own, Corporal.” Clay said carefully, watching the younger man with a weird mix of possessive sadness. 

He’d heard of Corporal Jensen in passing, they all had. Heard how the young man was a genius with anything electronic, but his brain-to-mouth filter seemed to be missing, and as a result he got himself in more trouble than his brain was worth.

“So what does this mean?” Jensen asked, looking from Cougar to Clay, honest curiosity splayed across his features. “What am I gonna turn into?”

“A wolf.” Clay said simply.

“Really? Cause I was sure this guy was called Cougar cause he was actually a big cat on the inside.”

“No one actually knows where that name came from.” Clay said after a few moments, raising an eyebrow at Cougar, who smirked. “We all figure it’s just safer not to know.”

“How can it be safer? It could be for anything.” Jensen splayed his fingers out and waved his hands in an arc. He stopped for a second, then turned to face Cougar head on, narrowing his eyes and planting his hands on his hips. “Why’d you bite me? I wasn’t doing anything to you, I wasn’t even in your general vicinity. I was minding my own business playing _Minecraft_ for fucks sakes.”

“You smelled good.” Cougar shrugged, already feeling like an uncomfortable conversation was on the horizon. It was hard to explain the sort of instincts he had to a newly bitten wolf who hadn’t even had his first shift.

“Oh, well that explains _everything_.” Jensen snapped, throwing his hands in the air and glaring at the sniper who blinked at him innocently.

“Not that you can understand this now, but it does.” Clay said, looking as uncomfortable as Cougar felt. Jensen turned his glare to the Colonel who shrugged. “You’ll get it after your first full moon.”

“Which is when exactly?”

“Two weeks.”

“Good. Great. Fucking awesome.” The Corporal slumped forward, sighing heavily. “Finally got leave off to visit my sister and my niece and I have to cancel it to deal with this bullshit. Wait, _can_ I tell my sister?”

“Do you make a habit of divulging top secret information to your sister?”

“Uh....no.” The unvoiced ‘duh’ hung off the end of the sentence, making Cougar’s lips twitch. Clay raised an amused eyebrow and Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Tell her something came up. Gotcha.” Jensen snapped off a salute that felt more sarcastic than anything else and Clay found himself liking the kid even as he prayed for patience.

“I’ll get you approved leave after the full moon.” Clay rumbled, he glanced at Cougar and smirked. “And with that, gentlemen, I’ll take my leave. Don’t be afraid to ask Cougar about anything that happens to cross your mind. It’s his job to educate you since he was the one who bit you.”

“Coward.” Cougar half-snarled, glaring at Clay who stretched slowly, uncaring and amused.

“Sergeant. If I had been the one to bite the Corporal, I would also be the one taking responsibility for my actions. But if you don’t think you can handle the task of introducing him to our world, then by all means, hand him off to Roque.” Cougar flinched away at that, shuffling a little closer to Jensen and shaking his head.

“I’ll do it.”

“Who’s Roque?”

“Oh, you’ll meet him eventually. Just try to remember to keep to yourself until he gets to know you a little better. He takes territorial boundaries a little too personally if you know what I mean.”

“I’m not gonna get peed on am I?” Jensen asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. Clay wisely swallowed a chuckle and shook his head.

“It wouldn’t be Roque marking his territory, Corporal. Trust me.” Clay walked out of the room with a grin on his face as he headed off to fill out the necessary forms for a newly turned wolf and a new member of his team. 

Right now, paperwork was the lesser of two evils.


End file.
